


Everything Stays

by The_Lone_Wolf27



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alpha Hunk, Alpha Shiro (Voltron), Beta Keith, Beta Pidge | Katie Holt, Castle isn't destroyed, I'm trying, Jk there is going to be Mpreg, M/M, More tags later, My First Work in This Fandom, Omega Coran, Omega Lance (Voltron), Omegaverse, Read at Your Own Risk, SPOILER FOR SEASON 6, There might be Mpreg!, alpha allura
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-21
Updated: 2018-09-02
Packaged: 2019-05-26 09:05:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14997482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Lone_Wolf27/pseuds/The_Lone_Wolf27
Summary: After the whole team finds out that the Shiro they saved isn't the real Shiro, non other than a clone. Lance goes back to see if he can break the spell from the evil witch, Haggar. During with the fake Shiro, Lance feels pained that Shiro couldn't remember him and the times they dated. Now Lance is fighting Shiro, clone, and trying to get him back. But after his shoots off Kurons galara arm, the satellite breaks and fall.Lance then opens his eyes.What will happen? Let's find out!





	1. Let's go

**Author's Note:**

> New fic and first time for this fandom! O^O So uh...yeah.  
> MAJOR SPOILER FOR SEASON 6. Uh...Thanks for reading! 
> 
> By the way, @-@...-whispers- This is also my first time doing omegaverse.

Lance opened his eyes as he stared into a void of purple, blueish sky with lots of stars.

He was bruised up from his fight with the clone Shiro. 

 

“Lance...Lance…..Lance.” It was the voice of Shiro. But he didn’t know if it was the real or fake Shiro. Lance looked around trying to find the source of that voice he longed to hear. “ Where are you Shiro? Show yourself!” Lance yelled. “ I know this must be confusing for you..” said Shiro. Lance readied his bayard turning it to his sniper. 

 

“What is this place? Where are we? You..You were trying to kill me!” Lance looked around panicking, trying to find Shiro. He started panting, “The others! You..You said you..” He stopped. His eyes widened, when he sees a glow from the corner of his eye. He turned around to see Shiro, the real Shiro, standing there. 

 

Lance gasped as he saw him. Shiro’s face had a saddened and relieved look. “I’m not here to harm you. The others are safe. Everyone is fine.” Shiro said. Lance took a step back away from him. He was going to cry and yell at him. Shiro looked pained as he saw Lance step back. “ Just let me explain, that thing that attacked you wasn’t me.”

 

Shiro took a step forward to Lance. Lance just stood there frozen, he couldn’t move. How can Shiro be so calm with all this? He couldn’t contact me again just like in Olkarion? 

 

“Since my fight with Zarkon, I’ve been here.” Shiro broke the silence. Lance’s jaw dropped in surprise. ‘ So that’s why Shiro has been acting different lately, so different that he has forgotten about me? I never knew the Shiro that’s been with us was a clone, no wonder he doesn’t memory of me being with the real Shiro. I thought he just needed some space that’s all. But...I was wrong.’ Lance thought. He was on the verge of spilling all the tears, all the pain he had inside when the fake Shiro didn’t know about their relationship, or any memories of them being together.

  
  
  


“W..When you disappeared?” Lance finally responded. But he didn’t notice that Shiro was in front of him. He was so close to Lance, he had to look down to see Lances face.

“Yes...” Shiro whispered. He looked away unable to look at Lances pained face he gave him. “I didn’t know where I was or how much time had passed..” He stopped for a moment and clenched his fists so hard they turned white. 

  
  


He looked at Lance with a sad look on his face. “ My physical form was gone. I existed on another realm.” He said. 

  
  
  
  


“ I died, Lance.” 

  
  
  


Lance eyes went wide and felt something wet running down his cheek and slowly wiped it with his fingers.He was crying. He didn’t know he was crying but had to let it out. He jumped onto Shiro. He wrapped his arms around his lovers neck, he placed his face close to his neck and sobbed.

  
  


Shiro quickly hugged him tightly and started to say soothing things and rubbed Lances back softly. It took awhile for Lance to recover from his crying. “ How did you get here? Where are we?” Lance said. “I don’t really know but the Black lion somehow retained my essence” Shiro said, as he still held Lance close. “ So.. is that where we are? The Black lions consciousness?” Lance said, he was gently playing with Shiro’s white fluffy hair he had. Still processing what happen and how this is working.

  
  


“Yes, maybe..But I tried to warn you and the others about the imposter while in Olkarion, but our connection wasn’t strong enough.” Shiro stated.

  
  


“I missed you so much Shiro.” Lance said, starting to cry again. “ I missed you too Lance, so much.” Shiro said. He lifted Lance’s chin, so Lance could see his face. Shiro then kissed Lance softly. Lance kissed him back softly then broke apart.

  
  


“I’m sorry that I had to leave you here alone, But I promise I will be back. I don’t know how but I will. Ok?” Shiro said. Lance nodded as he put his face back to Shiro neck, close to his scent gland. 

 

Shiro began to disappear. Lance looked up to see Shiro as Shiro put his hand on Lances cheek softly. “No! Don’t leave me please! I just got to see you, the real you. Please don’t leave me!” Lance clutched onto his shirt. Still looking at Shiro, His tears running down his face. “Don’t worry I’ll be back, I promise.” He kissed Lance as he disappeared.  

 

Lance was back and he was inside the Red lion. 

  
  


To be Continued!~

  
  



	2. Welcome

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Time skip( A lot ._.) to season 7, end of season seven, from there on its oc ig? ( All part of the plan @-@)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm back...Yay? 
> 
> (input cricket noises) ...@-@ ... Anyways! Le chapter 2 is here!

(Time skip to End of Season 7 and on)

 

‘Buildings ruined, mysterious robot disappearing, fixing earth, and Shiro coming back...with white hair..(0///0).. A decent life it is.’ Lance thought. 

 

After everything has settled from the battle everything was focused on fixing earth, which has been for at least 4 years. The paladins still fought the galra when there was danger and still ventured forth in space. They would come back to earth at least each month, as they defeated galra, from the planets they have conquered and freeing the aliens that have been kept there to work for the galra against their own will. 

 

Lance was glad he saw his family, safe and sound. He would bring home gifts from other planets and always cried whenever he saw his family, he loves his family and hates being homesick.

* * *

 

“When are we coming back home?”, Lance said. “Lance we left earth like 25 minutes ago,” Pidge said,” besides we’re coming back next month or so.”

Lance pouts and crosses his arms, slouching more on the couch. Lance smells a familiar scent he knows so well as Shiro came in and Lance even pouts more.”Shiroooo...I want to go back home.”  As his Alpha( boyfriend still, taking it slow, ya know?) comes in and sits next to him.” Lance, we just left earth like 25 minutes ago.” Shiro said. As Pidge leaves the room she yells “28 minutes!”

 

“What she said.” Lance just glares slightly at him. “Hmpf! It doesn’t matter..” He gets up to leave but Shiro pulls him back and on to his lap. “ And where do you think your going?” Shiro raises his eyebrow, grinning slightly. Lance looks away, frowning not responding. "Lance? I know you miss your family, but defeating the galra-" Lance cuts him off. " I know!..It's just I miss them okay..I miss the ocean too..the smell, the wind, waves...Everything.." 

" Lance..I kno- I mean..we'll come back and we always do.. I may not be to any help of this but when this is over we can stay in earth forever. We just need a to defeat the Galra and then go back home." Shiro says. Lance smiles slighty, " You're really bad at this" He laughs and hugs Shiro, which startled him. He whispers in his ear, "At least I have you to remind me of home." As Lance moves to look at Shiro, Light blue eyes with dark brown and kisses him softly.

 

To be Continued~

  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Check out my other story, I mean.. if you want, lolly.  
> Anyways I 'will' try to update more.  
> Have a nice day!~ =^~^=
> 
> *Waves at the readers and bows* Author: Again, I'm reaally sorry about the long update and this short chapter, I'll update a longer chapters.
> 
> Lance: Finally! Geez! smh
> 
> Author and Shiro: . . . 
> 
> Lance: ... What?
> 
> Author: Nothing..Nothing..( Smilies evilly)
> 
> Lance and Shiro: Uh...@-@
> 
> Author: MuWAHAHAHAHAHHAAH

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed it hehe. Uh.. I'll try to update "You Caused It." This week. So yeah.
> 
> Hope you have a nice day!~ =^.^= 
> 
> P.S. Still can't believe my baby Shiro died ;-;. Poor Lance - hugs Lance - It's ok sweetie, I'll bring you baby back @^@.
> 
>  
> 
> Lance: "Um...Who are you?"
> 
> Author: " Shhh... It's ok, It's ok." 
> 
> Lance:" Uh...Ok?"


End file.
